implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire of Japan (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The Empire of Japan is a democratic, right wing suvivour state in East Asia. History World war 3 Radiation coming from Korea would kill many and cause much ill health until 1987. *'Japan proper' #Rebun Airport Airport- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Rishiri Airport- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Wakkanai Airport- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Nemuro, Hokkaidō- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Nemuro port, Hokkaidō- 2x 1kt #Yokosuka Naval Arsenal- 2x 15kt and 2x 1kt (the latter did not go off) #Naval Air Facility Atsugi- 2x 10kt and 2x 1kt (the prior did not go off) #Yokahama Port- 1x 10kt (did not go off) *'Okinawa (US occupation until OTL 1972)' #Kadena Air Base- 1x 50 kt and 1x 10kt #Camp Foster- 1x 50 kt and 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Marine Corps Air Station Futenma- 1x 50 kt, 1x 20kt and 1x 10kt (the 20kt one did not go off) #Camp Hansen- 1x 50 kt and 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Camp Schwab- 1x 50 kt and 1x 10kt #Torii Station- 1x 50 kt, 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt #Camp Kinser- 1x 50 kt and 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Naha airport- 1x 1kt (did not go off) post WW3 '1967-1977 Civil War' First contact This was with China, Taiwan, Palau, Guam, Micronesia, the Northern Marina Islands in 1972; and with the Republic of Khabarovsk, Cambodia, Thailand, Laos and both halves of Vietnam in 1975. '1976-2006' Japan's abortive tempts at annexing the south of Sakhalin in 1978 were largely thwarted. Sino-Japanese relations began to thaw after the 1982-1984 coal for cars treaty was singed. The now fuel-less Japan would give abandoned and unwanted cars to technologically backward China in exstange for coal imports. The coal was mined in China by convicts, subversives, disodents and other 'disruptive' and 'hooligan' elements of society. The long term reconstruction of the ruined cites began in ernest. 'Present day' The 'Nikkin Kyoiku' work place punishment system used on Japan Railways West was banned in 2009. Politics 'The Emperor' The Emperor, Akihito took the throne in 1990, but most power were recently delegated to Crown Prince Naruhito in 2012, due to his failing health. 'The National diet' *House of Representatives is the Upper house of the National Diet. Out of Of 500 members, 315 are elected from single seat constituencies under the Single Member Plurality ("First-past-the-post") system, and 185 are elected from eleven separate electoral blocs under the party list system of proportional representation (PR). *House of Councillors is the lower house of the National Diet. Out of 245 l Diet. members, 148 are elected from 48 prefectural constituencies by means of the Single Non-Transferable Vote. The remaining 96 are elected by open list PR from a single national list. '2009 election results' *''The 2009 upper house results were as follows-'' *Liberal Democratic Party of Japan, 295, *Democratic Party of Japan/Club of Independents, 57, *Japan Restoration Party, 54, *New Kōmeitō Party, 32, *Your Party, 28, *Tomorrow Party of Japan, 9, *Japanese Communist Party, 8, *Independents, 6, *Social Democratic Party/Shimin Rengō, 2, *People's New Party, 2, *Independents (pro-USA ideas bloc), 2, *Ethnic Korean Party, 1, *Green, 1, *New Party Diachi, 1, *Royalists, 1, *Ethnic American Party, 1, *Others, 0. 'Ministers' #Shinzō Abe- Prime Minister, #Kim Min-seok- Ehthic Korean affairs, #Kim Yong Chul- Rice production, # Kim Min Suk- Energy production, #Xu Xin-Kim Min Seok- Ethnic American affairs, #Naoki Shibui- Transport, #Mitsuhiro Morita- Trade, #Tomomi Abiko- Education, #Shigeru Aburaya- Home affairs, #Kōichirō Morioka- Tresury secatery. #Koichi So- Health, #Hisao Abiko- Defence, #Daichi Sawano- Justice, #Toshihiko Seko- Culture, #Yoko Shigetomo- Education, #Risa Ozaki- Sino-Japanes relaions, #Hisatoshi Shintaku- Forigen affairs, #Shigeru Morishita #Takeshi So #Sohn Kee-chung #Yoshimi Abe Transport Travel is mostly by horse and bicycle, since there are minimal amounts of motor vehicles. There are a few alcohol, petrol and sunflower oil vehicles and some petrol driven tractors in use across the Empier. Alcohol powered motor bikes and bicycle also occur in more places as time goes by. Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the resent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethnocide hematoma. Education It is conpolsery for all 4 to 19 year olds Economy It is a mixture of agriculture, fishing, forestry, manufacturing and high quality consumer electronics. Industrial output is mostly to China, The Jingpo Democratic Republic, Mongolia, Taiwan, Khabarovsk, Kamchatka, Guam, Palau and the Philippines. Industry and electronics only became important after relations improved with China in the early 1980'sSince the mid-1980's cameras have been designed and built by a relaunched Chinon Industries, which was a major Japanese camera manufacturer. Energy There are several nuclear, coal, oil and solar power-stations. Military Media Sports The time honored sport of Sumo wrestling is considered Japan's national sport. The game of Baseball was introduced to the country by visiting Americans in the 19th century and is also widely played in the country. The Chinese game of Mahjong is also popular. Health care Radiation coming from Korea would kill many and cause much ill health until 1987. Thyroid cancer ceased to be a problem in 1995. The Death Penalty Banned in 2012. Category:Japan Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Asia Category:Cold War Category:As